To My Princess
by Yuunagi
Summary: The final words of her beloved friend and guardian...How shall the young princess react? Can she do anything?-- konosetsu...pls r&r! Last chapter is up!
1. The Letter

**Hey guys wat's up? Ok see this is not my first fanfiction (well yea it is but it's not my real one… I just wanted to try out writing a sad letter to test out my writing skills…. My real one is coming up very soon –just need to finish up the first chapter.-) well... I had this for awhile but never had the time to put it up…lol…so please enjoy my 'trial' fic…**

* * *

The first day I met you was the most memorable day in my life.  
You were my first friend and you were like a family I never had.  
The day you drowned in the river was a day I will never forget.  
I tried my best to save you,  
But I guess best wasn't enough.  
The adults had to end up saving us both.  
From that day on, I swore to become stronger, better  
So that I could protect you.

When you entered Mahora,  
I followed you but I kept in the shadows.  
I just wanted to protect you.  
I never expected anything more.  
But unnoticed by me I was hurting you deeply.  
Because I felt that I had to dedicate myself to solely protecting you,  
I acted like I never knew you.  
Like you were just another girl in my class.  
You thought I hated you, that you had done something wrong.  
I was so focused on protecting your body that I forgot your heart.  
It was never my intention for you to suffer the consequences of my selfish actions.

But then …Kyoto, our home.  
Do you still remember? I know I do.  
That was when we got closer.  
We talked, joked and laughed like when we were kids.  
I was elated.  
I was finally with you.  
I discovered how much I had missed you.  
But deep inside I was scared.  
I was afraid this happiness could never last.

Those days were so long ago,  
So far away…  
I miss you so much  
Especially your smile  
The smile that you said you saved only for me  
But you're married now  
I wonder, do you give him the same smile you used to give me?

Gomenasai, Ojou-sama or should I say Kono-chan?  
I promised to protect you no matter what, until the end.  
But it is a promise I can no longer uphold.  
The time has come for me to spread my wings and fly away to a place you cannot follow.  
But before I go there is something I have to tell you  
I love you.  
I loved you since the day I first laid my eyes on you.  
I still do.  
My only wish is that I told you sooner.  
Who knows? Maybe we could have been something more…  
I guess I'll never know.  
Goodbye Kono-chan I'm sorry.

-Setsuna

With the remainder of her magic, the young samurai summoned the miniature version of herself. "Please take this to Kono-chan…" muttered Setsuna weakly. "I understand sempai." said the mini-Setsuna with a bow. "Thank you" whispered Setsuna. As she watched chibi-Setsuna fly away, she uttered, "Forgive me Kono-chan" and with that she breathed her last breath and passed on…

* * *

**Lol…you guys have no idea how much I hate myself right now for killing her of…. goes to wall and hits head Sigh… well anyway did u enjoy it? Was my writing good enough? (yea I know it's pretty mediocre compared to other fanfics I read) Should I continue it maybe? (if that is what you want, you must give me suggestions) Please tell me your opinion and please r&r! I'm really new to this so gentle suggestions are very much welcome…. But please be nice and no flames please!! **

**On a side note: If some of you guys out there are saying it sounds like a fic you read before or it sounds like a fic u have written, i would like to apologise if anyone was offended... remember it is just a 'trial' fic... o and the reason why it probably sounds similar to other fics is that I was really inspired by alot of you guys out there (also added to the fact i'm not all creative...)**


	2. What is reflected in the Princess' eyes

**Hey guys! It has really been awhile huh? Sorry it took so long... I know it takes me awhile to think of the next chapter.. But before this fic starts, this being my first fic, there are a few people I feel I must show gratitude to.**

**First of all, to Rebanex, Enchaos Ivan, Azureiii, animeaics, xLion-and-Lambx, and KonoSetsunafor being my first reviewers!! Thank you guys for your ideas and especially to animeaics, I really appreciated your suggestion and I had a debate in my head which to use. In the end it came down to which one I could spawn the most ideas from.**

**To my YT best buddies,  
Brandi (My first best buddy to read this fic. You are soooo awesome and really nice. Thank you for always supporting me and cheering me on I hope to talk with you soon!)  
Tammy (Thank you for helping me out with the dialogue! It was a really big help! I hope we can role play some more soon!)  
Leslie (Thank you for your support!! Your cheers really cheer me up and make me really happy! And btw you are more awesome and sooo much nicer!!)  
Jeth (You are my Onii-sama forever!! Thank you for always being there for me!!)**

**Last but not the least, to my real life friends. Thank you for your support and putting up with my various complaining. To xLion-and-Lambx (my real life friend whom I really miss... we have to finish that fic!!)**

**Ok now to begin!! Oh wait... I forgot to do this in my last chapter...haha sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or the characters if I did it wouldn't be as good as it is and probably will end in Volume 1...**

**Ok now we shall begin for real... Everyone I bring you chapter 2!! Please enjoy...****  
**

* * *

"Wow what a day!" exclaimed the young heiress to the Kansai Magic Association. She swivelled her chair around to face the window located behind her office desk. Slowly she got up of her chair and made her way towards it desiring to get some fresh air after a long period of paperwork. She opened the window experiencing a feeling of satisfaction as she felt the cool night breeze upon her face.

All of a sudden she felt a yawn coming and rose her arms up to stretch. As she stretched, she felt a cool piece of glass touch her skin lightly. She looked down to find a small pure white (albeit with a tint of pink) sakura petal shaped pendant. This pendant was a priceless gift to her and every time she looked at it, her dark brown eyes would always be filled with sadness and at times, tears. This time was no different.

Slowly Konoka brought her fingers towards the pendant tracing the intricate carving of her name (in its kanji form) and allowed the memory contained within it to overcome her.

_It all happened a month or so ago during the party held right after the wedding ceremony_

_Flashback…_

_Konoka pushed her way through the crowd of people only stopping for brief moments to reply to the "Congratulations!" said every now and then. There was only one person she wanted to see but this crowd wasn't making her search any easier. _

_Finally she spotted the one who had been occupying her thoughts standing in a corner alone, drinking punch. Konoka heaved a sigh of relief and began making her way towards that person._

_As she walked, this young heiress' couldn't help but admire the dashing figure which stood before her. This dark raven-black haired girl was clad in black pants and had a simple white, long sleeved blouse with a black tie hanging loosely around her neck. Up close, Konoka could see the broad, muscular shoulders and arms which have always been open to her especially during the harshest of times. Her dark hair, oddly enough, wasn't tied in its signature 'sideways' ponytail but let down._

"_Se-chan, I finally found you…" said Konoka with a smile._

_Upon hearing her nickname, the raven-black haired girl looked up. "Oh um…. Good day Konoka Ojou-sama..." She said in a serious tone._

"_Mou! Se-chan! Why are you being so formal all of sudden? Call me Kono-chan like before!" said Konoka pouting cutely._

_Under normal circumstances, Setsuna Sakurazaki would blush and stutter things like, "I….I…I'm sorry" or "I...It's…improper" However, this time, all she did was remain silent and look down at the floor causing her eyes to be hidden by the shadow of her long bangs._

"_Se-chan is something wrong?" _

_When Setsuna did not reply, Konoka grabbed Setsuna's shoulders and forced her to look at her. She saw that the deep dark eyes of her friend were damp with tears. Seeing her like that urged Konoka to pull her into a hug…which is what she did…_

"_No." said Setsuna firmly pushing Konoka away. _

_The young princess was stunned at her guardian's reaction. Pushing her away was nothing new but Setsuna always did it in an almost comical way with her blushing and suttering. However, this time, Setsuna almost seemed angry._

"_Look Ojou-sama, we have to talk" said Setsuna in a quiet and serious tone returning her eyes back to the floor. "Umm… let's go to somewhere quieter…" said Setsuna still looking anywhere but at Konoka._

_Setsuna then grabbed Konoka's hand and led her to the garden outside. Fortunately for them, the garden had only a few people seeing as everyone was at the party inside the Konoe mansion._

"_Ano… Ojou-sama, do remember the promise I made to you all those years ago? About always being by your side?" said Setsuna currently finding the ground quite interesting._

"_Of course I do Se-chan! Is there something wrong? Why do you look so sad?" inquired Konoka with concern in her voice._

"_Ojou-sama… Times will change now that you are married… You are now all set to inherit the Kansai Magic Association and pretty soon you're going to have kids with him... That is the reason why… I… I…cannot be part of your life…not like we used to be…"_

"_What are you saying Se-chan? Of course you can! It doesn't matter that I'm married now… that doesn't change anything…"_

"_Yes it does! I can't be with you because I'll just be in your way…"_

"_No you won't! Se-chan I like spending time with you! You will always be my friend!" cried Konoka still quite confused at her friend's behaviour._

"_Yes I will… Kono-chan… the times I spent with you were the best times of my life and I will treasure them forever…" said Setsuna who appeared to be on the verge of tears._

"_So will I Se-chan…but…"_

"_No…Kono-chan…. My feelings will always be in the way whenever I am with you and that is something I can never allow… I will never allow myself to be the one to hold you back from whatever you wish to do and become…"_

"_But…"_

"_Kono-chan… I…I…lo…" said Setsuna edging closer to Konoka._

_As Setsuna edged closer, for some particular reason, Konoka's body appeared to be rooted on the spot. She couldn't move a muscle. Se-chan is so close… thought Konoka suddenly melting into the dark eyes of her raven black- haired friend… She closed her eyes anticipating for something to happen. However all of a sudden an annoying beeping noise came. _

"_Oh what does it matter anymore? It's too late isn't it?" whispered Setsuna._

"_Look Kono-chan, even if I can't be with you, I still intend to keep the promise of protecting you. That is why I'm part of the Shinmei School… I'm sorry I have business to attend to elsewhere. But before I go…" said Setsuna reaching into her pocket retriving a black velvet box. "This is for you…a present for your wedding night... I..I...guess this is goodbye then Kono-chan...No, I mean Konoka Ojou-sama." Giving the box to Konoka, Setsuna bowed and ran of with tears in her eyes._

_Konoka raised her hand to try and reach out to her friend but she was too far of into the distance for her to reach…._

_Opening the box, she found a sakura petal- shaped necklace… "Se-chan…." Whispered Konoka softly as tears began to fall._

_Flashback end…_

"Se-chan… Why?" Konoka uttered as the pain in her heart grew…

Suddenly at the corner of her eye, the young princess saw a small figure flying towards her window. It was outlined by the light of the moon thereby producing a fairly clear silhouette. At once a spark of recognition overcame Konoka. That sideways ponytail…it was no other than Mini-Sechan!!

But why would Se-chan send me a message at this hour? Konoka wondered in puzzlement.

As mini-Setsuna approached, Konoka could sense something odd in the air. Something was very wrong. Added to her suspicion, she noticed this chibi was different from the usual mini-Setsuna Konoka had come in contact with in the past. This time this chibi appeared to have a dark, depressing aura surrounding her and had a very sad and gloomy look. She also appeared to be fading as the seconds ticked by giving her a very ghostly appearance.

"Sempai wanted me to give this letter to you Konoka Ojou-sama." said the little chibi handing the letter over to Konoka. Konoka reached out to grab the letter, still feeling utterly confused.

Mini- Setsuna then gave a cute bow and whispered with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Kono-chan." With that, mini-Setsuna faded away into the darkness of the night.

At once Konoka's heart began to race. Something was defiantly wrong. No matter where, no matter how far, Konoka could always sense the presence of her Se-chan. However, the second mini-Setsuna faded away, it was at that moment, to Konoka, Se-chan's presence faded away along with her chibi counterpart.

Hoping to find some answers contained within the letter, Konoka began to read.

With each line she read, memories of the time she spent with Setsuna began to flash before her eyes. Although for this young princess, tears did not begin to fall until she read the last paragraph.

"That is a promise I cannot keep anymore… Goodbye Kono-chan…." Those words kept repeating in her head.

_Flashback_

_Two girls no younger than the age of five, sat by the river gazing at the orange sky as the sun began to sink in the horizon. "Kono-chan, I wanna make a promise to you…" said the young girl whose black hair was tied in a sideways ponytail. _

_The other young girl with short chocolate brown hair sitting next to her raised an eyebrow. "What is it Se-chan?" _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kono-chan. I promise to always protect you and I promise to never break it until the day I die."said Setsuna with a determined look in her damp eyes._

"_You really don't have to. Can't we just play together?"_

_Flashback end…_

"Never go away until the day I die… Promise cannot keep…Goodbye Kono-chan…" rang through the young heiress' mind.

"No!! No!! Se-chan…can't….can't…be…"

Konoka ran to the phone on her desk and called the Shinmei School's number. "Hello this is the Kyoto Shinmei School. How may we be of service?" came a female voice.

"H…Hello… This is K…Konoe K…K..Konoka. M…May I p…please speak with S…Sa..Sakurazaki Se….Setsuna please?" said Konoka trying to stop her tears and steady her voice.

"Hold on a moment please" Konoka took a deep breath. Which each passing second, she got more and more nervous. She prayed to the heavens that she would be able to hear her Se-chan's voice, reassuring that everything would be alright.

Unfortunately, a voice returned but it wasn't Setsuna's. Instead it was the same woman.

"Ummm… Konoe-sama… You have my sincerest apology… For you see… Sakurazaki-san's troop left for the Ookami territory a while back… We just received word that they did win the battle…but at the expense of their troop leader. We have reason to believe Sakurazaki-san may have…passed on"

"Oh… I see…T….Th…Thank you" Konoka managed to say as she hung up the phone.

In reality, she did not need to hear the last part. She already knew from the moment she stopped sensing Setsuna's presence. However being her stubborn self she denied it. She refused to believe her Se-chan was gone. Everything in her world just seemed to shut down as she stood there in stunned silence

Soon, the pain became too much for her and her knees buckled. She just kneeled on the ground cradling her body and allowing the tears just flow. Through her tears she saw her sakura petal pendant swing before her

Suddenly, before her eyes, a ghostly image of Setsuna appeared. She looked down at the young princess with her dark eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"Kono-chan it's time for me to go… I'm sorry Kono-chan… I wish I told you how much I had loved you." With that, the ghostly form of Setsuna began to walk away.

"NO! Se-chan! Don't leave…" Konoka cried as she tried to run and hug Setsuna to stop her from leaving only to catch nothing but thin air. Setsuna was gone.

"Se-chan… why is it always goodbye with you?" cried Konoka.

Tears continued to streak down her beautiful face. She gazed around her office and her eyes landed on a long, jet black samurai sword. "Yes…" Konoka thought. "There's a way for me to be with Se-chan"

She then unsheathed the nodachi and placed the cold metal upon her neck ready to give up her life.

* * *

**Well there you go... I'm sorry if it is not what you guys may have expected..Wait did it even make sense?? haha well...it is my way of interpreting Konoka's reaction to Setsuna's death... so I apologise if it wasn't good enough...  
Also there may be a few mistakes here and there...I'm am not sure if I edited it well enough...**

**Will I continue it? haha we shall see... It also helps if you guys review...  
So please continue to support me and please r&r and remember no flames pls!! o and btw I'm not calling it a trial fic anymore. The only reason I said that was because I never thought I would continue it... So now that I did... this has become my first full fledged fanfiction!!**


	3. Death,The Eternal Slumber What to do?

****

Ok, I know... I tell myself this too. I'm incredibly lazy. That's why it took me so long to type this. Anyway, that doesn't matter now does it? It's here isn't it? Ok so I feel bad for having a month's absence so now, I bring you a double chapter!! Well this chapter was initially supposed to be split into two but I decided to combine it into one so happy?

**Ok so again before I start, thanks to** **Rebanex, tototoches, KonoSetsuna, Natasia Tokado and Shinmei swordman for your reviews!!**

**And once more I give my thanks to my YT best buds for their complete support and also putting up with all my compliants lol.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. All negima characters are owned by Ken Akatmatsu-sensei. **

**Oh wait one more note. In my last chapter, I said the marriage ceremony was a month ago. I lied. It was a _year _ago. Lol most of you probably forgot about it already. Well, I still felt like mentioning it anyway.**

**Ok I'm done talking... (drumroll please) I bring to you, the third and final installment of To My Princess!! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Deep within the floors of the Konoe Mansion, lies an underground laboratory. It is within these walls where a young man known as Senji Hoshino was working on a project known only to him and a few others.

Senji Hoshino (now known as Senji Konoe being the agreement of the marriage was to adapt into the Konoe name) was the type of guy that anyone would give up their left arm to just be him. The combination of his pale skin, slightly unkempt jet black hair, dark mesmerizing eyes and lean somewhat muscular built gave him a boyish look and a face comparable to that of a famous celebrity.

Not only was he a pretty face, but he had the brains to match. With majors in several fields of science, mathematics, and (secretly, of course) magic (his parents being famous mages themselves.), he was even recognized by top scientists, Chao Lingshen and Satomi Hakase and was proffered a chance to work with them.

Finally to top all that off, he was sweet, modest, and treated everyone with respect, making him very much well liked by those who had the privilege to come in contact with him.

Bearing qualities such as these, it was no surprise that he was chosen to be the one to marry the exceptionally beautiful heiress to the Kansai magic association (whether she wanted to or not).

Noticing the time, Senji concluded that it was time to turn in for the night. Finishing up the report and making sure "it" was secure, he locked up the lab and boarded the elevator heading for the main floor of the mansion.

Arriving at his destination in no time, he decided to check up on his wife and maybe try to persuade her this time to turn in.

_Hmm… If my theory is correct, Konoka is probably hard at work as usual. Either that, or asleep on her desk again. How shall I persuade that diligent and stubborn wife of mine to turn in? _At that thought, Senji gave a small chuckle and smiled.

As he approached his wife's office, he noticed the door to be slightly ajar. Moonlight from the window filtered through the crack of the door. Pushing the door ever so slightly, Senji whispered, "Konoka-san?"

With the door opened wider it gave Senji a larger view of the office. At the corner of his eye, he caught a figure of a person and a glint of something silver. Realizing the truth, with a flash he appeared by her side, grabbing her wrist, hindering Konoka of any more movement.

"Senji! Let go of me!!"

"No, not until you explain why you are doing this!" protested Senji

"It's none of your business" said Konoka looking away.

"Yes it's my business my wife's trying to kill herself!! Please… Konoka, tell me what's wrong… I want to help. Whatever it is."

"Senji-kun…" uttered Konoka meeting his deep, dark eyes with her damp ones. _Those eyes… So much like the eyes of her Se-chan. The eyes she will never see again…_

"Se-chan…"

"Sakurazaki-san? Did something happen?" inquired Senji with a look of puzzlement.

"Senji-kun… Se-chan is…is… gone…" Unable to bear the agonizing pain of those words Konoka submitted to it and broke down.

Relaxing the grip on her wrist, Senji eased her arm and the sword down and pulled his wife into a tight hug. The chocolate brown haired girl buried her face in his chest and let her unceasing tears to continue to flow. At a lost for words, Senji felt powerless at the current state of his wife. Was there anything he could do to console her pain?

After what seemed to be a long period of deafening silence, Senji was finally able to speak up. "You know something? When my mom died, I could never accept it. I always used to wait for her, believing that someday she would return. Of course she never did. My dad told me that death is an inevitable part of our lives. It is part of the circle of life and therefore we must accept that out time will come at some point. Death… It is the eternal slumber. We can't do anything about it."

Konoka rendered speechless, resorted to burying her face further into his chest.

"I will not argue that those words speak the truth. However," Senji continued, "for now, I will defy them. I will defy the law of the circle of life because I believe Sakurazaki-san's time is not now. Not yet. Plus, I don't want you to go through what I did. Seeing them go and not saying goodbye. No, not when I can help it."

Upon Hearing those words, Konoka looked up to find a smile plastered on her husband's handsome face. "W-what are you saying Senji-kun?"

"I'm saying to follow me."

Pulling away from the hug, Senji stood up and offered his hand to the princess which she took despite still feeling confused.

* * *

As the doors of the elevators opened, it revealed the underground laboratory of the Konoe Mansion. Computer screens flashed left and right, some showing very complex designs, figures and diagrams. Papers lay askew on the tables and some littered the floors. There were spare parts of machinery… well, everywhere. This lab had a very vast size, but its space was greatly reduced with the occupation of tables and machines. It was a wonder how anyone could manoeuvre in the little space provided.

Konoka herself visited the lab a few times but most of the work done here remained a mystery to her. Her husband on the other hand, spent a lot of time in this lab being a scientist himself.

"Senji-kun? Why are we here?"

"You'll soon see Konoka." said Senji with a cryptic look.

Eventually, Senji led Konoka to an area which, at first glance, looked to be a plain blank wall. Although Konoka soon realized that it was actually an entrance to well, somewhere… The reason why it looked like a blank wall was because the door's colour matched the colour of the walls exactly thereby camouflaging it very well.

With his knuckles, Senji tapped one area of the wall and to Konoka's surprise, a small part slid open to reveal a small numbered panel. Pushing several numbers Senji unlocked the hidden door. Under his breath he whispered, "Chao and Hakase are going to kill me for this…"

* * *

In this small dark room, only a single light was present. It shone upon a cylindrical stand on which a lone device was placed upon. With her attention ensnared by the golden glow emitting of the object, the young mage slowly approached the item. Upon closer inspection, she found the item in question appeared to be an anachronistic time piece.

However it didn't look like one to just merely tell the time.

Its complex design was unlike what one would typically find on your average clock (no matter how antique it was). First of all, this clock had 3 sets of numbers. Schwab Cher numerals (located on the edge of the outermost ring on the face, Roman numerals and the normal numbers one would see on most clocks these days. Secondly, the time piece had several hands pointing at various areas of the face. Thirdly, there was a smaller circle that seemed to travel around the face slowly. Featured on its ring were symbols which Konoka recognized as the symbols of the zodiac. Finally, this device had five knobs, three on the right and two on the left. It was a wonder what each one operated.

All in all, its beautiful and intricate designs enticed Konoka so much that she was rendered incapable of removing her eyes of this marvellous device. What more it seemed so… familiar…

As if reading her thoughts, Senji spoke up. "Do you recognize it Konoka?"

"Somewhat. It looks like the same watch Negi-kun used a really long time ago." replied the young heiress still not removing her eyes from the enticing object.

"That's because it is! Only now, with a bit of modifications and added features." exclaimed Senji flashing a dashing smile.

Konoka, finally accomplishing the feat of ripping her eyes of the timepiece, stared back at her grinning husband in wonder.

"Chao has always been fascinated by Cassiopeia ever since she first discovered it. After much experimentation and studying as I assumed you might have witnessed in your school years – Chao told me - , she uncovered most of its mysteries and of course its weaknesses. Therefore she asked Hakase and me to find ways to improve it, to make it the ultimate tool. Anyway, due to its inchoate stages, we have yet to add more features such as the ability to freeze space around a specific object. However, we have just completed a new feature to the watch which I think should be able to aid you in your quest to save Sakurazaki-san."

With those words being said, the princess' eyes widened with interest at once.

"Allow me to show you" Gently removing the clock from his wife's possession, he flipped it over and opened the back cover revealing another face to the watch. This face was _much _plainer in contrast to the face in the front. All it had were two sets of numbers which Konoka assumed could be adjusted.

"In addition to being able to travel time, this Cassiopeia now has the capability of taking you through space. In other words, you are able to travel to any location of your desire at any time you wish. Thereby it saves you more time and your magic seeing as you don't have to take the time to travel there yourself or use a transportation spell." Listening intently Konoka nodded her head to confirm she was following along

"These knobs" said Senji indicating to the two knobs on the right "are used to set the latitude and longitude of one's desired location. Which is what these numbers on this face are. Hmm… That reminds me…" Handing Cassiopeia back to Konoka, Senji rushed out of the room with a startled Konoka at his heels, searching around the room for… something.

"Senji-kun?" said Konoka observing her husband as he searched the room frantically. Finally approaching a huge stack of pappers, Senji pulled out the bottommost one (while dodging the collapse of the other papers).

"Found it!!" Senji exclaimed with a grin. Glancing back with a sheepish smile, Senji made a mental note to clean the mess. No wait scratch that. The _entire_ lab was due for some cleaning.

As he spread the huge roll of paper on a desk (after pushing of several objects), Konoka approached her husband to discover the cause of his abrupt change. Looking over his shoulder, Konoka discovered that the piece of paper was a map. Not a normal map in fact. In addition to areas known to most people, there were areas that were only known to magic users featured on the map.

Turning to his wife, Senji asked, "By any chance do you have any idea of Sakurazaki-san's location? Or is some research required?"

"There is no need for that Senji-kun. I called the Shinmeiryu earlier and they informed me that Se-chan and her troop are at the Ookami territory."

"That's excellent then! That should save us some time." Retuning his attention to the map, Senji scanned for the location of the Ookami Territory. Finding it quickly, Konoka handed him Cassiopeia for him to set its latitude and longitude.

"Right, now that's done with, now to set the time. Hmm… Would two hours be enough? Or maybe…"

"Senji-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"You're doing all this for me. How can I ever possibly thank you?" Looking up, Senji found Konoka to be on the brink of tears again.

"Well, you don't have to really. Konoka, you are my wife and I… I've grown to care for you a lot. I know our marriage was forced. It was a decision made by our elders and not by us. So really, there wasn't any love involved. Although through the months I spent with you, I guess I started developing feelings for you. I fell in love with your kindness, your laughter, your smile, well, everything about you really. Deep down I hoped that you would return those feelings some day but, I know you never will because your heart belongs to another. I see you when you are around her. Your smile, it's so different. It's so much brighter because that's a true smile. A true, genuine smile that comes from the heart and is only shown to that one person. It proves that when you are with her, that's when you are truly happy. So when it all comes down, that's all I ever want. For you to be happy. For you to smile again. That's the reason why I'm doing all this. I…."

Before Senji could even finish, he felt a pair of arms encircle him. "Senji-kun…"

"I never want to see that smile disappear from your face."

"Senji-kun I… I never realized you felt this way. I'm so sorry." said Konoka, tears falling from her brown eyes.

Brushing away the tears Senji continued "No more tears ok? It's ok, really..."

He then pulled away from the hug and handed Konoka Cassiopeia and the map for the Ookami territory. "It's all set. All you have to do is push the button on the top."

Retriving the items Konoka met her husband's dark eyes once more and uttered, "Thank you Senji-kun. For everything… No words can express my gratitude to you…" With that being said, Konoka pushed the button and vanished.

Smiling once more at the spot Konoka was at mere seconds before, Senji whispered, "As long as your love for Sakurazaki- san and your desire to save her continues to burns with the intensity I see in your eyes, I know that you will find a way to bring her back. Good luck Konoka. I wish you all the best."

* * *

_Two hours ago. Location: Ookami Territory _

From Konoka's perspective, it was as if the lab before her dissolved and resembled itself. Except now it reformed into a densely forested area. Before the young mage, stood towering trees with moonlight filtering through the leaves.

"I must have arrived." Konoka deduced. "Now to find Se-chan… But how?" Taking out the map, she scanned for an area to begin her search. "Oh wait I could use a tracking spell or…"

Despite being absorbed in her thoughts, Konoka's peripheral vision caught a flash of orange. Turning to that direction, in the dim moonlight, Konoka could vaguely make out a silhouette of a person running. Reacting quickly as to not loose them, she ran after them… Who knows? They could potentially lead her to Setsuna's location. Well, it was better than nothing.

Soon her quarry led her to a clearing where several tents were set up. Using the darkness and the trees to mask her presence, Konoka decided to spy a little, at least to gather more information on who these people were and whether it was safe to ask them questions.

Finally under the bright moonlight, Konoka could now see the face of her quarry. This person was a young female, around the same age as Konoka herself. She had extreamly long orange hair, tied into two pigtails. The girl was clad in armour and had a giant sword, almost as tall as she was, at hand.

The pigtailed girl approached another person, this time a young male. He had red hair tied back and small glassed perched on the bridge of his nose. At his hand, he held a long wooden staff.

From the distance Konoka was in, she was incapable of hearing the conversation the two were having. However judging from the way the boy shook his head sadly, and the way the girl dropped her sword in shock, the news couldn't be good…

Concluding it was safe to come out of hiding, Konoka emerged from the darkness and approached the girl and boy.

"Asuna… Negi-kun…"

At the sound of her voice the two red heads turn their heads at her direction.

"Konoka/ Konoka-san? What are you doing here?" the two said in unison.

"No time to explain. Tell me, where is Se-chan?" At those words, both Asuna and Negi faced each other exchanging sad expressions.

"How can I put this? Umm… I'm sorry Konoka. Setsuna is… is…. Um… gone…" Unable to suppress it any longer, Asuna turned to Negi and screamed, "And you couldn't do anything at all?? Why? Why couldn't you have done something? Why couldn't you save her?? You're a great mage!! Why Negi? Why?"

Refusing to look in her eyes, Negi said softly "I… I don't know…"

"Wait Negi-kun, when did you find out?" asked Konoka finally speaking up.

"Just now… I went to check up on her when I saw mini Setsuna fly out the window. But when I arrived, she wasn't breathing. There was no pulse. I'm sorry… The demon's poison from the blade was too strong... I wasn't able to find a way to stop it in time. I couldn't do anything…"

"Yes, but I can." Konoka replied calmly.

"What? W-What do you mean Konoka?" said Asuna looking at her best friend in bewilderment.

"I… I can revive anyone as long as their death occurs within five to seven minutes. So please show me Se-chan."

Nodding his head, Negi led Konoka to a large tent. Once inside, Asuna spoke up. "If Konoka can't do it…. Then..."

"Have faith in her Asuna-san." said Negi turning to his companion. "You and I both know Konoka has made her mark over the year as one of the greatest healers known."

"You're right. I guess all we can do is pray."

Entering the tent, Konoka was finally able to see the face of her guardian and best friend after a long period of separation. Her face was as handsome and as dashing as ever. The same face Konoka saw in her dreams every night. The face Konoka thought she would never see again. Removing her eyes from Setsuna's face, her eyes travelled down to the blood stained bandages wrapped around her torso. At the sight of that, Konoka could feel tears stinging her eyes.

_No, I must be strong. _Returning her eyes to the sleeping face of Setsuna, Konoka recalled what Senji had said earlier. _"Death… the eternal slumber… There is nothing we can do about it." _

_No that's wrong!! I can do something about it!_

She then summoned the twin fans used to heighten her magic and healing powers as the tent illuminated with bright light. Konoka called upon her magic to flow into the lifeless body of Setsuna. Searching…searching for even the faintest remnants of her spirit.

"I will find it! No matter how faint I will find it! I will save you Se-chan. I promise I will_._"

* * *

_Where am I? What kind of place is this? Last thing I remember was the blade of that demon pierce my heart….The poison spreading… Wait? Could it be? Am I dead? Hmm… Probably… Well at least I could tell her, even if it was just in a written letter. Gomen ne Kono-chan._

"Se-chan…"

"Wait. Huh? Ojou-sama?"

"Se-chan please come to me…" As soon as words were said, what used to be the black, desolate, void reformed into a new area. A giant mansion appeared before the warrior's eyes as cherry blossom petals blew in the wind. The Konoe Mansion. The place where they first met. The place where it all began.

"Huh? This is Ojou-sama's place. What am I doing here?"

"Se-chan…" whispered a voice. A voice so distant as if it was part of the wind.

"Ojou-sama? Where are you?" Once hearing her own voice, Setsuna knew something was very odd. Her voice it was not her… Well, actually it was, except much higher. The same voice she had when she was a kid.

Looking down she found she was now clad in a white kimono and a blue hakama. What more her hands, feet, and body… They all seemed to have shrunk in size.

Curious, the raven black haired girl gazed at her reflection on the water of the lake conveniently located beside her. In the clear water, she found a five year old version of her staring back with large, curious eyes. Although, before she could think of anything else, Konoka's voice came again. This time, not so distant.

"Se-chan…"

Turning around, Setsuna found Konoka, or rather, five year old Konoka looking at her. Her chocolate brown hair was much shorter and she was clad in a flowery kimono.

"Ojou-sama? What's going on?"

"Hmm… If Se-chan wants to find out, she has to catch me first!" With a playful smirk plastered on her face, Konoka began to run off.

"O-ojou-sama! Chotto Matte!!" said Setsuna with a sigh as she too, ran off to catch the playful princess.

* * *

Halting at the doorstep to the house, Konoka spun around and displayed another one of her signature grins.

Finally catching up, Setsuna said, "Ojou-sama… Now will you tell me?"

"Wait first, I have to ask you something. Oh and Se-chan stop calling me Ojou-sama! You know I don't like it!!"

"Um… Ok…Oj- I mean- Kono-chan…" Looking up, she found the playful grin to have disappeared only to have been replaced with a sad expression. "Kono-chan?"

"Se-chan how come you never come to play anymore? Not like we used too…"

"Huh? I don't understand…"

"Why did you leave me? Don't you think I missed you? Didn't you miss me??"

"Oh… that… Kono-chan, y-you know why I had to leave. I told you on that day. It really did hurt to leave you. It hurt every time I thought about you. Everything went downhill from there… I couldn't fight, my form was off, and I let that demon pierce my defences so easily… Now I know why. It was because I resented myself for doing it to you again so I couldn't focus on anything anymore. Even so, I only did it because it's what I thought was best for you and your future." Unable to face the chocolate brown haired girl, Setsuna resorted to looking at the ground, suppressing her tears.

"Ok then tell me this." said Konoka shortening the gap between the two. "Do you love me Se-chan?"

Just like old times, with those words, Setsuna could feel her face heat up. Despite that, Setsuna managed to utter, "I…I... I do Kono-chan. More than words can express…"

Smiling once more, Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna and whispered in her ear, "Well if you say you love me then do one thing for me. Wake up Se-chan… Wake up…"

"Huh?"

"Just please wake up for me…"

* * *

Opening her eyes and feeling air renter her lungs, Setsuna found herself inside a tent. The pain… It was gone…The wound was healed. Beside her lay Konoka exhausted from her efforts to save her beloved. The feat was incredibly taxing on her body. However she knew it was worth it and was proven when she detected movement by her side. Forcing her eyes open, she met the very eyes she had longed to see for so long, staring back at her with blank confusion.

Overcome with so much emotion, Konoka could no longer hold back her tears. She then circled her arms around the raven-black haired girl's body, desiring to feel her warmth, to convince her that this was all real.

"Se-chan you're back…"

"Kono-chan? You're here? No I must still be dreaming… I…"

"No, Se-chan this is real." Konoka interpolated. With that Konoka pressed her lips against Setsuna's. Slowly the kiss deepened into a much deeper and more passionate one with Setsuna despite being taken aback at first, submitting to it eventually.

Although, it soon dawned on Setsuna that this act was abhorrent. Abruptly, yet reluctantly, Setsuna pulled away for the kiss. "Kono-chan… We shouldn't be doing this. You're married and…"

"Se-chan, it's ok." said Konoka trying to reassure her. "Senji-kun knows. He was the one who helped me get here. He sent me here to save you."

"Sent you?"

"I'll explain some other time. Right now all I want is to be with you. To feel your touch and the warmth of your embrace encompass me. Is that so much to ask?"

Hearing that, Setsuna was at a lost for words. However Konoka still continued. "What you said back there, did you mean it?"

"I…y-yes… Every word. I… I really do love you Kono-chan. More than anyone in this world. Yet I never had the courage to tell you back then. I… I was afraid. Afraid you could never love me back. Then when you got married… I… knew it was too late. So I left."

"That doesn't matter now. It's all behind us. I love you too Se-chan. So promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" inquired Setsuna.

"Promise you'll never leave me again."

"I…"

"Promise me!!"

"Ok. It's a promise."

* * *

Epilogue

"Senji-san are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure." replied Senji. "Chao and Hakase offered me this opportunity. I can't turn them down. Besides, it has always been my dream to travel the world and uncover new things in the world of science and magic. Plus Chao found a place where she thinks it can help us in our development of Cassiopeia."

"You know you are always welcome here right?" said Konoka giving him one final hug.

"Come on Senji hurry up!!" came a shout accompanied by a deafening, impatient honk.

"Well, my ride's here. I wish you all the best in your future together." Turning to Setsuna he said, "You know you are one very lucky girl to have someone like Konoka by your side."

Flashing a grin, the young warrior replied, "I know. Good luck with your journey Senji-san."

With a final bow, Senji picked up his suitcase, boarded the car and disappeared.

"You know, he wasn't such a bad guy." said Konoka watching her former husband leave.

"Oh so would you rather be with him then?" asked Setsuna with a fake look of jealousy displayed on her face.

"Silly Se-chan. There's only one person in my heart and that is you. It just saddens me that I wasn't able to realise it sooner. To me you were always that special friend. Yet deep in my heart I felt something more. Maybe, if I'd realised it sooner and I told you I loved you, maybe we could have avoided this whole mess…"

"Maybe so. Although, it's not too late to start anew is it?"

"No it's not. It's not too late to start a future with you Se-chan." agreed the princess.

Leaning forward, Setsuna's lips met Konoka's soft ones. Konoka responded quickly and the kiss soon deepened. The two stood the relinquishing at the joy of finally fulfilling what both hearts desired for so long. A goal that was, in the past, unreachable because both hearts were not able to speak the truth. One denied and was blind, the other had no courage. In the end it took something as dire as death to set the truth free. The truth that allowed them to be standing there, in each other's arms reunited once more.

The End.

* * *

**Well anyway there you go. The end of To My Princess. Ok so I didn't edit as much as I should have. So you should spot some mistakes here and there. I still think this chapter and my other chapters need more work so I might be improving it during my spare time. For now I'll just leave it as the way it is. So please drop a review! Tell me what you think! And please no flames...**


End file.
